


No Literalmente (Pero Casi)

by panconkiwi



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uso experimental del tiempo presente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por si alguien se pregunta cuándo y cómo llegó todo ese café al piso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Literalmente (Pero Casi)

**Author's Note:**

> No, en serio, no sé qué estaba haciendo con las conjugaciones. O con los tipos de café. Espero que todos esos sean cafés.

Taisei aparece literalmente de la nada.

Está bien, literalmente de la nada es una exageración, porque para llegar desde donde sea que queda la oficina en la que trabaja (o de ahí supone Yuudai que viene, porque todavía trae el uniforme puesto) hasta la pescadería, hay un camino físico y completamente existente por recorrer. Luego está la bandeja con cafés del Starbucks (cuyo contenido se encuentra dividido entre los vasos y el piso), así que obviamente tuvo que pasar a uno en el trayecto. Pero eso no quita que de un momento a otro el lugar haya ido de “nada fuera de lo común que reportar” a “HEY, ES TAISEI”.

Pero el idiota en sí es una exageración. ¿Cómo llegas a un lugar sin que el tipo que está al frente se dé cuenta cuando mides como un kilómetro y andas disculpándote cada tres pasos porque no dejas de derramar café por todos lados?

No, espera, todavía no llegamos al quid del asunto. ¿Qué hace Taisei apareciendo no-literalmente-pero-casi de la nada, aún en uniforme y con una bandeja de café del Starbucks en la pescadería?

Yuudai quiere preguntar como se debe, pero Taisei se adelanta con una maniobra ofensiva de simpatía y carisma.

—¡Hey, Yuudai! ¿Prefieres latte, capuccino, mocha o entero?

—Uh… ¿qué…?

—Son tipos de café. Ya sabes, el latte es…

—¡Ya sé que son tipos de café! —lo interrumpe Yuudai—. ¿Por qué estás preguntando?

—¡Oh! Pues porque no sabía de cuál te gustaba, así que traje de los cuatro para que elijas —dice Taisei como si fuese de lo más natural comprar tanto café de una sentada—. A mí me da lo mismo, así que me quedaré con cualquiera de los que no te gusten.

Yuudai tiene varias preguntas en la cabeza, así que le toma unos segundos decirdir cuál de todas tiene mayor prioridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Eh? Pues, preguntarte qué café te gusta más —responde Taisei como si Yuudai fuese un niño de cinco años. Yuudai pierde la paciencia.

—Hablo de por qué estás aquí. En este momento. Aún en uniforme. Con café.

—¡Oh! Ooooh, eso –dice Taisei sin darse cuenta que Yuudai está perdiendo la paciencia—. Pues, me dieron ganas de verte y que tomáramos café, y como todavía tienes que trabajar, decidí si compraba para llevar podríamos empezar antes.

Ah, claro, eso. Por supuesto que Yuudai queda conforme con esa respuesta.

No, en serio. Las otras preguntas se esfumaron, excepto por esa retórica que siempre viene de la mano con cualquier acción de Tachibana. “¿Este tipo va en serio?”. Pero esa respuesta ya la conoce. El resto de su mente le está tratando de decir que deje de perder el tiempo y se decida por un café.

—Me gustan los mocha —responde entre mirando y no mirando a Taisei. Éste le sonríe y le acerca el vaso.

Y luego se detiene a medio camino, lo agita, se lo acerca y levanta la tapa.

—Uh, ¿puedes creerlo…? —dice, colando un par de risas para que no se note el tono de culpa (no funciona)— Se derramó casi todo por el camino.

Yuudai tiene un par de comentarios al respecto, pero se los guarda. Esos comentarios no se le hacen a Taisei. En vez de eso, suspira resignadamente y dice:

—Mira, mi turno termina en cuarenta minutos. Podemos ir a pedir más café entonces, si no te importa esperar —la última parte le sale más bajo, pero Taisei alcanza a escuchar todo y sonríe con una intensidad lumínica que definitivamente es una exageración.

El resto del café termina en el piso cuando Taisei accidentalmente lo pasa a llevar mientras ayuda a Yuudai a sacarse el delantal. Ambos deciden fingir que el café nunca estuvo allí en primer lugar mientras van de camino al Starbucks.


End file.
